Rinascitá
by Margot Crow
Summary: [UA. Gijinka/Humanos. Slash] Y que mientras la luz cubra sus rostros, simples adolescentes ellos serán. Ah, pero cuando surja impróvida un rastro de oscuridad, en sombras se transformarán. Y en esa sombra ellos observan. Observan como se ha erigido un edificio, de sospechosas intenciones, sobre las cenizas de su pasado. Esas cenizas que abandonaron al renacer.


**RINASCITÁ.**

PRÓLOGO.

Por _Margot Crow_.

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** La apariencia humana de Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello y Michelangelo están basadas en el diseño de Kamecome. Splinter tiene la apariencia de la serie de los 80´s (su versión humana) y Hamato Yoshi en la serie del 2003.

**Advertencias:** La historia contendrá un cierto tono maduro, por lo que habrá slash/yaoi/boys love, violación, asesinato, tortura y lenguaje ofensivo. También, y debido a que los personajes son gijinka (antropomorfos), será Universo Alternativo, con partes tomadas de la serie TMNT del 2003 y del comic.

**Disclaimer: **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles son propiedad de Eastman y Laird, quienes muy lindos crearon a TMNT para parodiar los comics que contenían animales como protagonistas.

* * *

**1**

_Y ella es flama que se eleva,_

_y es un pájaro a volar_

_en la noche que se incendia._

_Estrella de oscuridad,_

_que busca entre la tiniebla_

_la dulce hoguera del beso._

_Quema el amor en sus labios._

_El infierno es este cielo._

("Benediction and Dream", Lila Downs.)

* * *

**2**

—Hey, Leo. Vayamos a la tienda de comics —Sentenció en una orden caprichosa. En un intento de reprimir su molestia por ser asaltado de manera tan imprevista y propia por Raphael, advierte que un niño menor que ellos se aferraba a la camisa verduzca del pelirrojo. Una tintineante mirada de disculpa destelló en sus ojos marrones, Leonardo le asintió al entender su mensaje, acción que le cuesta el tiempo de calidad con su madre— ¿Eso es un sí? ¡Entonces, vayamos! Iremos después de comer, vendré por ti hasta entonces, Leo. Más te vale no retractarte como los cobardes.

Atrapado. Si no fuese porque conocía la personalidad amable y sumisa de Donatello, habría pensado que fue manipulado. Sólo para cerciorarse de ese error, Leo le observa severo y el chico niega apenado por el desafortunado acontecimiento. No lo puede evitar, una suave sonrisa emerge de sus labios, luego un suspiro.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Pero iré sólo si llevas a Donatello contigo —Como si la idea fuese absurda, Raphael estuvo a punto de reclamar antes de verse intervenido—. Es tu hermano, insensible. Seguramente ni sabes cuáles son sus gustos, ¿le has preguntado si le gustan los comics ó por lo menos si quería acompañarte hasta aquí conmigo?

Silencio. No el suficiente para escuchar al hermanastro mayor deglutir.

—¡De todos modos, ese no es tu asunto! ¡Es cosa de familia, así que no te metas, hijo único!— Una angulosa espina de envidia acortaba su voz en sus últimas palabras. Por supuesto, Raphael fue hijo único alguna vez, hasta que su padre Gionvani Santi decidió casarse de nuevo con esa italiana Magia y trayendo consigo al pequeño Donatello en sus cortos cuatro años. El drama familiar fue hace un año, aunque a estas alturas Raphael parece seguir sintiéndose hijo único, a pesar de tener que cuidar a Donatello.

—¡No olvides traer a Donatello contigo, _Raphaello_!— Exclamó una vez que los dos niños retrocedían en sus pasos para regresar a la puerta de su hogar: la 13 del tercer piso. El nombrado lanzó una mueca retadora mientras que su rostro se consumía por completo un tono escarlata.

—¡Cállate, niño de mami!— Contestó precipitadamente en un intento de nivelar los insultos. El pequeño inquilino de cabellera turquí soltó unas cuantas risitas mecedoras.

—Sólo es su nombre, ¿cómo puede ser eso un insulto?— Comentó para sí mismo mientras veía la puerta con el número trece cerrarse en un fuerte golpe, cortesía de Raphaello.

* * *

**3**

Una firme reverencia grupal, la devoción en su discurso verbal. Giovanni Scheggia, apodado "Splinter" por sus allegados, asiente por el complaciente comportamiento de sus discípulos. Una orden clara y la línea recta de perfección organizacional se quiebran en el caos humano de barullos y traspiés. Scheggia miró en su desasosiego las jóvenes caras de sus aprendices, la mayoría levitando entre los rasgos asiáticos e italianos, un dato poco recurrente tomando en cuenta que el dojo Scheggia-Hamato se encontraba precisamente en la zona norte de Little Italy, últimamente siendo absorbida por su barrio vecino: Chinatown.

En alegato de escrutinio, revisa con parsimonia autoridad el estado del salón al término del entrenamiento: espadas de bambú correctamente acomodadas, katanas sin filo y envainadas recostadas en sus estuches, zapatillas de entrenamiento para repuesto (usadas por tres aprendices por el día de hoy) en su caja correspondiente. Todo en orden. Giovanni celebra una felicitación mental por el provechoso fruto de la disciplina esos jóvenes inquietos, portavoces del caos.

—Splinter, amigo mío— Una voz familiar aplaudió los oídos de Giovanni, aquel otro hombre le sonríe en respuesta de un entrecejo ligeramente fruncido—. Vamos, no me mires con esa cara, ¿ya has terminado con las clases de hoy?— Llevó una fuerte palmada a la espalda de Giovanni y dejó salir unas cuantas carcajadas limpias.

—Yoshi, no hay nadie aquí más que nosotros dos— En un tono predominantemente correctivo, Hamato solucionó por reír una vez más. Si vieras a este par juntos, probablemente se dificultaría un poco no pensar que son parientes. Sin embargo, los ojos de Yoshi tienen el predominante pliegue epicanto en sus ojos y la piel más brillante; mientras que Giovanni tenía su piel bronceada y los ojos hundidos, además de que siempre se peinaba pulcramente para atrás mientras que Yoshi dejaba caer sobre su frente los mechones de su corto fleco.

—Claro, claro. Siempre tan literal y correcto, amigo mío. A veces siento que nacimos en la familia del otro y luego fuimos intercambiados en algún tipo de acuerdo racial asiático-italiano— La broma de Hamato no pudo ser más absurda, pero ciertamente tocaba un punto inquietante.

Ciertamente, las personalidades que ambos tenían contradecían la psicología cultural de sus orígenes. Hamato Yoshi, siendo educado bajo un patriarcado autoritario, disciplinado, distante y estricto; desarrollo una actitud optimista e incluso se permitió actuar de forma afectiva con sus compañeros y amigos, algo que solía ser tomado de mala forma por aquellos de su misma construcción cultural. Giovanni Scheggia, por otro lado, siendo criado por una familia grande con creativos modos de demostrar cariño e intimidad, el gusto por la comida en sus sabores vivos y la priorización de la familia sobre toda esfera social; terminó por disciplinarse a sí mismo en las artes marciales, volviéndose algo más que distante, formal, seco y con un agudo comentario de astucia. Ambos, Yoshi y Giovanni, terminaron siendo a su manera las "ovejas negras" de sus respectivas familias.

Pero Yoshi, Yoshi siempre era tan irreverente. Giovanni no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas risas moderadas. Sí, ciertamente parecía un bromista, pero cuando se trataba de artes marciales, Yoshi era aún más serio y concentrado que Giovanni. Hubo ocasiones en las que se preguntaba sobre el pasado que su viejo amigo siempre se negaba a explicar, Yoshi no pasaba de explicar un asesinato en venganza por la muerte de su esposa, la conexión política que su enemigo invisible tenía esos momentos y cómo eso le obligo a tomar asilo político en Estados Unidos. Splinter no negaría sentir curiosidad por la omisión de detalles con su amigo (como el nombre del asesinado ó quién influyó en su exilio), pero el respetaba la privacidad de Yoshi, así como él ha respetado la suya al no preguntarle porque no había sentado cabeza y construido una familia como se esperaba de él.

—Ya está atardeciendo, compañero, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer pizza en su receta original? —Yoshi soltó una palmada cómplice mientras adelantaba sus pasos hacia la entrada del dojo— Hace poco cumpliste los treinta y siete años, ¿no es así? Tómalo como mi regalo de cumpleaños— Scheggia no pudo evitar arquear una ceja.

—¿Lo dices en serio, aun cuando TODOS los días me obligas a comer pizza contigo? Si ese es el caso, preferiría que me dieras oportunidad de elegir un lugar donde NO vendan pizza— Las quejas de Splinter parecían ser una conversación rutinaria para Yoshi, fue precisamente por eso que respondía tan jovialmente sus quejidos de anciano. Yoshi se tomó la libertad de adelantarse unos cuantos pasos y aproximarse con mayor ligereza a la puerta de entrada.

—Podemos cambiar los ingredientes, ¿sabes?— Con su gruesa y pálida mano desliza la puerta hacia afuera— No siempre tiene que ser de peperonni, tal vez hoy pidamos la vegetariana, ya que a ti te parece gu…— Las palabras se interrumpieron en un acompasado quejido.

La respiración se le había cortado, no podía respirar. Su carne fue penetrada por una filosa katana que acertadamente logró acomodarse entre las costillas para agujerear su pulmón izquierdo. Repentinamente un colapso de su sistema orgánico le obligo a escupir dosis de sangre que ya estaban invadiendo el pulmón lacerado. La visión se nublaba, sus palabras sólo se componían en balbuceos. Rápidamente la saturación de sangre en su aparato respiratorio lo ahogó en su propio líquido hasta fallecer en su desesperación. Una mano, de palma ancha y dedos delgados envueltos en un guante negro, empujó con una elegante fuerza el cuerpo muerto de Yoshi hasta liberarlo del empalamiento y dejarlo caer como basura al suelo.

Giovanni se dejó paralizar por el miedo y la impotencia. En sus quince años de entrenamiento ninja, nunca le había tocado presenciar en carne propia el asalto asesino a causa de otro conocedor del arte marcial. Quizás porque estaba subestimado la eficacia de los ninjas en New York, quizás porque él simplemente se convenció de que eran las armas de fuego las que mataban. Lamentablemente, no cabía en la cabeza de Scheggia analizar a profundidad las limitaciones culturales de la nación con respecto a la utilidad militar del ninja; sin pensarlo dos veces, dominado por un cólera monstruoso, tomo tres shuriken que permanecían guardados en el bolso trasero de su pantalón y apagó las luces del local tocando el interruptor que se encontraba a tres metros de él. Su agilidad y técnica impecable le permitió apuntar certeramente a la cabeza, y ese hubiese sido su mayor logro, de no ser porque aquel individuo percibió casi de manera sobrehumana la aproximación de las armas en la penumbra. El filo rozar la carne y la queja ahogada en una profunda voz le hizo saber a Giovanni que había fallado.

Algo parecido a un chasquido de dedos retumbó dentro de la oscuridad, segundos después miles de muñecos vestidos de negros emergieron de las sombras como si hubiesen sido concebidos ahí.

—Son ninjas. Más de treinta dentro del lugar—Pensó Giovanni mientras repasaba los sonidos acústicos, olor y presión ambiental. Escupió alguna palabra ofensiva en italiano. Ni con su vanagloriada experiencia podría vencerlos a todos, incluso en cifras optimistas, el sólo moriría instantáneamente si atacaban a matar.

Hizo un rápido escaneo mental de las ubicaciones físicas de las armas en el dojo: todas estaban demasiado lejos como para poder solventarse del asalto. Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, repentinamente un joven guerrero presa de sus desespero se abalanzó sobre él. El salvajismo del joven le costó un excelente bloqueo y una inconsciencia de dos horas. Registró las pertenencias en el traje del muchacho, al parecer había algunas cosas que él nunca había conocido, tal como unas cuantas circunferencias en uno de sus bolsillos. Ó estos eran canicas… ó estos ninjas son lo suficientemente clichés como para ser lo que él supone que es. En su sospecha, lanzó la pequeña canica a una prudente distancia de él, la pequeña bola al tener contacto con el suelo emitió un destello de luz con un retumbante trueno, a los segundos una brumosa capa de gas comenzó a esparcirse dentro del local.

El recinto se llenó del coro de toses y maldiciones juveniles. Tan jóvenes y tan inexpertos. Giovanni no perdió tiempo y se deslizó hacía la puerta trasera que daba con el callejón que se conectaba a unos condominios, cuidando de ser invisible en el silencio de su respiración, pasos y sombras. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dejó arrastrar un contenedor de basura para bloquear el paso. Giovanni notó que el cielo comenzaba a entintarse de un morado oscuro con los primeros destellos tambaleantes de estrellas. La noche pareció ser su ventaja, y sin duda para sus acechadores también.

En su angustioso recato, Scheggia divisó a las escaleras de emergencia del condominio vecino. Era muy poco probable ser encontrado en un lugar tan grande con demasiadas habitaciones y puntos ciegos con el inmueble. Dejó impulsarse por sus pies, acomodar su cuerpo en el equilibrio indicado para aterrizar nuevamente sus pies en el muro, volver a impulsarse a la pared contraria, reacomodarse en una pirueta para dar de frente con el muro del condominio, empujarse una vez más y dejarse caer en un amortiguado aterrizaje sobre el barandal de la escalera del segundo piso. Vehemente, sigiloso, apresuró sus huecos pasos hasta la cima de las escaleras, aminorado su tiempo en saltos con prolongadas distancias. No podía permitirse en su moral infringir la vivienda ajena, entrando por la ventanas que daban de frente a los barandales. Llegando finalmente a la azotea, dejando que su hipertonía se ablandara un poco, se resignó a cantar victoria ó sentirse a salvo.

A unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba un hombre que probablemente sólo tendría unos cuantos centímetros menos del uno setenta y tres de altura de Giovanni. Mas sus rasgados ojos y su fuerte mandíbula parecían ser un detonante intimidatorio en ese hombre con tres rasguños frescos en la mejilla derecha. Sí, este cabrón de enfrente es el protagónico asesino de Yoshi. El muy hijo de puta.

Pero Scheggia no podía moverse de su lugar. La escena de su amigo siendo atravesado tan frívolamente por un desconocido asaltaba su mente una y otra vez. El terror culminó en su sistema al sentir que su rutina, su mundo y estilo de vida simplemente se desmoronó en el empujón acertado de un arma blanca. Yoshi estaba simplemente riendo en ese ambiente ligero y humorístico, cuando simplemente se calla, escupe sangre y muere. Yoshi simplemente murió, sin cumplir nada de sus promesas anteriores, con deudas financieras y con muchas explicaciones que dar. Entonces simplemente es arrancado de vivir por este temible hombre, este vengador que tiene el oficio de la muerte en sus ojos cazadores. Este hombre es la muerte de Yoshi, es la muerte misma. Es SU muerte.

Tembló, quiso vomitar. Sólo corrió lejos de él, de la muerte. Entró al condominio por la puerta de la azotea y se dejó perder entre sus pasillos. Temeroso, aterrado, asqueado de sí mismo y su patética cobardía. Todos sus años de experiencia le hicieron ver en esta cruda experiencia… que no sabía absolutamente nada. Quince años de práctica, sudor, sangre, dolor… y todavía sin saber nada.

* * *

**4**

Donatello observaba, en su cansancio, a su hermanastro mayor y Leo malabareando en sus argumentaciones ilógicas. Algo sobre las series de superhéroes, sobre los ataques especiales de personajes en los juegos arcades y lo estricto que se pone el chico de la tienda de comics cuando preguntan por tal ó cual serie. No entendía a que se debía la insistencia de Leonardo por alimentar las discusiones de Raphael, pero en definitiva, todas las provocaciones de su hermanastro eran una obvia necesidad de llamar la atención de Leo. Donatello se sentiría menos preocupado si, en vez de molestar a su vecino se pusiera a molestar niñas de preescolar, como todo niño de su edad… ó eso parecían decir los libros que últimamente ha estado hojeando su madre.

—Espera, Raphael —Menciona de repente Leonardo, llamando la atención sorpresiva de sus dos oyentes— ¿Eso que se está incendiando… no está muy cerca de los condominios?— Señala en un brazo tembloroso a una negruzca columna de humo que comenzaba a perderse en el creciente anochecer. Repentinamente se devino un silencio que dejo a los tres niños tensos, y en el broté de sus conclusiones, se precipitaron a correr agitados y con voces desgarradas de miedo hacía el lugar del incendio, que también era el camino de aquel lugar llamado hogar.

* * *

**5**

Giovanni se estaba intoxicando. El humo letal de fuego atravesaba sus cavidades nasales hasta saturar con su compuesto químico el poco oxígeno procesable que quedaba. Tosía repetidas veces, se arrastraba por las paradas y el suelo, pero la salida simplemente parecía ilocalizable. El aire disponible para mantenerlo lúdico se estaba acabando, pronto moriría simplemente con el único vestigio de su carne carbonizada.

No sólo estaba perdido físicamente, también había alejado su mente de todo conflicto terrenal para evitar asimilar la muerte de Yoshi. La posibilidad de que aún este vivo asaltaba sus pensamientos con ingenua esperanza. Tenía que regresar al dojo y conseguir un médico para Yoshi. Él siempre fue un compañero de duelo muy fuerte, más diestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo que con las armas. Su querido amigo era simplemente demasiado diestro como para morir sin dar pelea y resistir unas cuantas estocadas.

—¡Ayuda, ayuda! ¡Me voy a morir! ¡¿Dónde está mamá y papá?!— La desconsoladora voz de un niño regresó a Scheggia en una bofetada a la realidad. En esa dónde hace calor de los infiernos, porque claro, todo el puto lugar se está incendiando. Y como si el pequeño infante hubiese producido una abreacción en Giovanni, comienza ahora a percatarse de las puertas que antes no había visto y de los gritos desgarradores que provenían al otro lado de algunos. Sí, por supuesto, él se atrapó a sí mismo por huir de su propio miedo a la muerte. Paradójicamente está a punto de morir por querer evitar pensar en morir.

—Niño, ven conmigo. Saldremos de aquí —Giovanni se aproxima al niño, quien ahora tenía unas leves líneas debajo de sus grandes ojos azules, probablemente lágrimas secas ensuciadas por la ceniza. Sin esperar palabras lo toma por la cintura y lo carga en su hombro, no sin antes quitarse su camisa y cubrir la camisa del niño con ella— Intenta mantener la respiración lo más que puedas y sólo respira cuando sientas que ya no puedes más —Le indico mientras intentaba abrir una puerta atrancada a punta de patadas— Vas a estar bien, te llevaré de regreso con tu familia, pequeño.

* * *

**6**

—Pasados los tres días, el incidente en el barrio italiano se volvió noticia estatal. Según los datos ofrecidos por el cuerpo de bomberos y en coordinación con la policía, más de la mitad de los residentes en el condominio murieron en el incendio, al parecer la mayoría no se había percatado del siniestro hasta que está llevaba más de un cuarto de edificio invadido. Según los hechos, el incendio provino de por lo menos seis lugares distintos en el incendio, lo que hace concluir a las autoridades que fue un atentado provocado por un enfrentamiento entre grupos delincuentes que al final provocó la muerte de civiles inocentes…— El hombre en el noticiario parecía ser cada día un humano menos entusiasta por su trabajo. Giovanni se aleja del televisor y se acomoda en el asiento más lejano de la jefatura de policía.

Yoshi ha muerto. Decenas de personas murieron. Y esos ninjas cabrones siguen saltando por los techos de New York, matando gente indiscriminadamente, así como ellos mataron a Yoshi, así como ellos sacrificaron a personas inocentes en un incendio por querer atraparlo a él. Sentirse responsable por todas esas muertes era poco. Era un jodido egoísta culpable, casi cómplice de ésta cruel masacre. Y ahora estaba en la jefatura de policía, dando su testimonio. Su falso testimonio, mentira ilícita que debe mantener a su código, tal como cualquier criminal que se mantiene ajeno a la ley institucional del país. _Da Dio_, no se podía ser más mierda que esto.

—¿Usted es el señor Giovanni Scheggia?— El uniformado de azul con cara de bebé se acercó a Giovanni en una amable sonrisa de servicialidad. Si tan sólo este novato supiera que su amabilidad le estaba haciendo sentir más miserable.

—Sí, ese soy yo— Muy a pesar de su baja moral, Giovanni les contesta para mantener la poca diplomacia que le queda.

—Perdone que lo llame, es sólo que desde hace tres días tenemos un niño huérfano refugiado con los de Servicio Social. Según el infante, fue usted quién lo rescató cuando ocurrieron los hechos. Dadas las circunstancias, las servidoras sociales están interesadas en hablar con usted al respecto— El policía momentáneamente realiza un gesto con la cabeza para que una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, en su traje de vestir oscuro de rugoso verde y zapatillas negras, se acerque a ellos con un pequeño niño de cabellera rubia alborotada y unos gigantescos ojos azules familiares. Sí, fue el mismo que vio en el incendio… y ahora estaba huérfano, una víctima a la que ha creado una profunda cicatriz psicológica difícil de sobrellevar. La saliva que termino por tragar le supo amarga.

Por supuesto, el niño reconoció al adulto plantado delante de él, a pesar de la oscuridad, el calor y el dolor, su rostro se volvió una imagen asociativa a su salvación. Sin previo aviso, el infante se desprende de la mano con uñas afiladas rojas para abalanzarse en un aferrado abrazo a las piernas de Giovanni. Una ancha sonrisa de condescendencia se dibujó en los labios de la servidora social.

—El pequeño Mike habla mucho de usted, señor Scheggia. Al parecer dejó una fuerte impresión en él, se siente muy agradecido por haberlo salvado. A sus ojos, usted se ha vuelto un héroe— Comentaba la mujer mientras se acomodaba impecablemente un doblez en su falda.

—Es… halagador lo que me dice, pero…— Scheggia se encontraba abrumado por la muestra de cariño del niño rubio y las declaraciones de aquella mujer. Contrario a lo que él mismo decía, lejos de sentirse halagado, se sentía cada vez más miserable.

—Señor Scheggia —Llamó la mujer en un tono suave y firme—. Este niño no tiene a NADIE en estos momentos. Sus padres recién habían llegado a la ciudad, no tenemos registro de ellos y posiblemente nos lleve mucho tiempo intentar hacer contacto con sus parientes… suponiendo que estos sean estadounidenses y no del extranjero. Aunque Mike es un niño amable y obediente, se resiste mucho a ser llevado a un orfanato. Apenas ayer las hermanas del orfanato St. Marys me informaron de que el niño estaba incontrolable y sólo llevaba dos horas ahí. Mike tiene un gran afecto por usted, señor Scheggia. No le estoy ordenando que se haga responsable, pero le suplico que reflexione por estos niños que han perdido a sus padres en el incendio. La decisión es suya.

Giovanni prolongó su silencio por largos segundos. Miró al rubio Mike, quién levantó su mentón y miró atentamente a su salvador en una atenta sonrisa. Giovanni, conmovido por la simpleza del infante, le contesta en una cálida sonrisa. De algún modo, sin decirlo ni pensarlo, se sintió obligado a cuidarlo, como pago por haber matado a su familia indirectamente.

¿Cuántas vidas inocentes más habrán sido víctimas de su ineptitud? Mike ahora parecía ser la oportunidad de enmendar su error y tomar la responsabilidad que le compete. Su miedo y cobardía le costó vidas. Que sean entonces las que se mantuvieron vivas, pero huérfanas, a su cuidado ¿Quién mejor que él, a sabiendas de los estragos que lleva ser criado en una institución tal como lo es el orfanato? ¿Quién mejor que un adulto comprensivo sobre la muerte de un ser querido? Con una mano paternal, revolvió la sedosa cabellera de Mike, quien reía debajo de él por tal gesto.

—¿Hubo otros niños huérfanos además de Mike?— Se aventuró a preguntar.

—Bueno, hay otros tres niños. Dos de ellos son hermanastros, pero la familia con la que contactamos sólo quieren al mayor y una contribución monetaria por parte del gobierno para mantener al niño, a pesar de que lo que piden puede rendir para los dos hermanastros. El otro niño era hijo de una madre soltera, al parecer la familia completa de la madre no la reconoce como tal, y por eso tampoco al niño.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Donatello y Raphael son los hermanastros, el otro niño se llama Leonardo— El policía, quien escuchaba la conversación atentamente, no pudo evitar dejar aflorar una inocente risa.

—Es la primera vez que escucho esos tres nombres juntos fuera de los libros de historia, ¿esos nombres no son de artistas italianos? Vaya casualidad— El uniformado no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Scheggia, quien al comprender sus palabras dejó tras un suspiro formar una sonrisa melancólica.

—Sí, casualidad.

* * *

OMFG, este ha sido el prólogo más largo que he escrito. Justo pero necesario, aunque esto último que escribí lo siento forzoso, quizá porque la culpabilidad de Scheggia no la siento tan real como la imaginé... ó más bien no me pareció una razón convincente. Asfasfasf... como sea, espero que hayan disfrutado el... pues el prólogo, no hay más que eso hasta ahora xD. Y tal como he especificado al inicio, todos son humanos, con vidas de humanos y anatomía humana (cofcof)... se sobreentiende. Dudas que tengan preguntenme, por favor... de la que supongo que tendrán es del nombre de Splinter: Giovanni Scheggia... pues nada, que Scheggia significa "astilla" en italiano y de ahí le sacaron el nombre al maestro Splinter. Scheggia, por ser un humano italiano tiene una historia bastante diferente... en principio porque no es una rata, pero además éste Splinter es más joven... bueno, más que el que conocemos en las series, a lo mucho tendrá unos cuarenta y ocho años cuando los chicos sean adolescentes (para mi eso es joven, si lo comparo con la imagen de sabiduría y aire ancestral que tiene en las series).

Por cierto, a pesar de que mencione slash aquí, la verdad sólo planeo dirigirlo a Raph y Leo, muy probablemente los demás sean heteros... aunque... bueno, Leo de alguna forma es hetero también. Rayos, estoy dando spoilers, ustedes no han leído nada :x

Si te ha gustado este fic, déjame review. Acepto comentarios, críticas, mentadas de madre (son las más divertidas), cartas de amor, etc.


End file.
